Midnight Debut
by karma0be11e
Summary: Kartik the musician in Hollywood. Meets two very special chicks-both actresses. KPOV, please R
1. Prologue

A/N: This is something a bit different for me, so I thought I'd try it. Credit for this story goes to Libba Bray and John Mayer. And to Phoenix818 for helping me with the details of the plot.

Disclaimer: I do own Kartik. I released him from the Tree of All Souls and so he has promised to be my love slave =D

---

Prologue

"_With all due respect, she is not what I expected."_

---

Hollywood: the land where dreams come to thrive or crash and burn. Although I would have loved to stay in Maryland to work on my singing career, my agent, Mr. Fowlson, told me that if I wanted to make it big I had to move to Hollywood or New York City. Being preferential to warm weather, I chose the former.

About four months after handing all my demos to every recording studio I could find in the area, I finally signed with Sweet Rebel Records. My debut single, "Split Screen Sadness," hit the radio the next day. Since then, I was put to work creating an album—and a new image.

The very first thing to go was my hair. I tried putting up a fight, but Fowlson convinced me that the way I had my hair made me look like I came from the "Achy Breaky Heart" era. And so I caved, and gave the hairdresser back her scissors.

My wardrobe changed next. Button-down shirts and blazers replaced sweatshirts and winter coats in my closet, my old t-shirts gave way to new ones, and my ripped jeans surrendered to designers. Nothing about me felt the same anymore. But maybe that was the point. The old me had vanished and I was being reborn as someone else—unknown and mysterious to my new location.

The success of my first single dictated that a music video be made. Fowlson and I went to go meet with the director who gave us an idea of how the shoot was going to go.

"When you're not playing on your guitar or sitting on the bed," the director, Steve, was saying a few days before filming was supposed to start, "there will be flashbacks of you and your ex-girlfriend, who will have some scenes of her own.

"The girl playing your ex, unfortunately, couldn't make it here today. But I do have her résumé with me, which has her picture on the back." _Damn_, that was a good-looking woman. Her name was Pippa Cross. She had violet eyes and black wavy hair, which were a stark contrast to her flawless ivory complexion. She _looked_ like sex and filming day couldn't arrive fast enough.

I heard Steve say something about another guy playing her date in the video, but I wasn't paying too much attention to him. My focus was on meeting—and knowing—this Pippa Cross.

---

A/N: I know my author's notes are probably longer than the actual Prologue, but I wanted to get some background info before diving into KARMA action.

"Knowing" is a reference to knowing someone in the Biblical sense. Send me a message if you need further explanation. And those of you unfamiliar with "Achy Breaky Heart," just search it on YouTube.

Our favorite taboo couple meets next!


	2. First Impressions

A/N: Chapter 1 of KARMA sexual tension, yaaaaay! I know nothing about making music videos, so don't be mad at me if I get things wrong. I hope this makes you laugh, I know it did that to me.

Disclaimer: Kartik is still my love slave, he's just resting his eyes while I write.

---

Ch 1: First Impressions

"Kartik," Steve began as he approached me just before we were about to shoot the flashback scenes for the music video. I'd been thinking about it nonstop. Rolling around in the bed with Pippa, kissing her, and then having some adult fun with her at the end of the day. "There's been a slight change of plans."

"What kind of change?"

"Someone else is going to be playing your ex-girlfriend." _Fuck_.

"What happened to Pippa Cross?"

"She had a family emergency back east. She just called me last night to tell me to find someone else." Just then, I saw a flash of red hair enter my field of vision. She was walking hand-in-hand with a guy I assumed to be her boyfriend. She was all over him too; attached at his hip, although he didn't look like he was all that interested.

"Is that the replacement?" I asked, nodding in the girl's general direction.

"Yes. In fact, let's introduce you." Steve called the redhead and she walked over to us, dragging her seemingly useless boyfriend with her.

"Kartik, this is Gemma Doyle. She'll be playing your ex-girlfriend. And Simon Middleton will play Gemma's date." I might have shaken hands with the couple to conclude the formal introduction, but I didn't want to risk coming into contact with anything they shared. Instead, I gave a quick upward nod, at which I heard Gemma scoff.

"Whatever. When are we going to shoot the scene with Simon and I together?" Simon, who had previously been looking behind me before, was brought to full attention at the sound of his name. I begged Steve with my eyes to film the date scene first.

"Well," he said, "we have the restaurant where we'll film the date reserved for tomorrow morning." _No_. "And, since you're here, we might as well film the flashbacks now and then break you up for your individual scenes later on. So let's get you both into your outfits and start filming."

_Well, I guess the sooner we start, the sooner it's over with_, I thought, making myself feel only minimally better.

---

"Okay guys," Steve said once Gemma and I were both sitting on the very uncomfortable makeshift bed in the studio. "Here's what's going to happen: the song will be played through the speakers along the walls. Then during those five minutes, I need to see holding and caressing, smiling and kissing, and silly things. Tickling, pillow fights, whatever. Just have fun with it."

What he said should have been easier than it was. Gemma kept complaining that she wasn't feeling right kissing someone who wasn't her boyfriend. I might have expected the same from Simon if he was actually watching us. He'd left a half hour ago to use the men's room and I hadn't seen him since.

"You're an actress, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"Then why can't you _act_ like you're in love with me so we can all move on?"

She looked startled at first, like she wasn't expecting me to talk to her, much less provoke her. Finally, she responded, "Fine. I'll act like I love you. But I'm sure you won't be able to tell the difference between the two."

---

The rest of the flashback filming went much smoother. Gemma and I had an unspoken agreement that we'd kiss each other last, since neither of us were looking forward to it. However, when we did kiss, I purposefully used too much tongue, causing her nearly to gag. I laughed to myself.

We got a break after the flashback scenes. I sure as hell needed one after dealing with the whiny redhead. At the thought of being filmed by myself for the rest of the day, I perked up so much that I decided that it would be fun to terrorize Miss I-can't-do-it-if-I-don't-feel-it.

Gemma was standing at the buffet table when I walked up right behind her, my mouth right next to her ear. "Hey, ready for another go-round of Tongue Twister?" I whispered low and husky.

"I'd much rather go at it with my brother's lesbian ex-girlfriend."

_Kartik 0, Gemma 1_.

"Oh, I'd totally prefer you do that too. Any chance I could see that? I've always found it beautiful to see two women devouring each other. There's no purer love than that." _Kartik 1, Gemma 1_.

"Ugh. You are a disgusting pig." She looked around, obviously searching for her boyfriend so that he could save her. He still wasn't around.

"I've heard that the best sausage comes from pigs. Why don't you see for yourself? Hell, you could even do it right here. There is a bed." Gemma's eyes went wide in shock as I unbuckled my jeans. I pulled the zipper all the way down and put my thumbs under the elastic of my boxers before stopping to think of a second scenario. "Although, there is some male ego boost to see a woman kneeling on the floor while you stand over her."

While I was talking, Gemma's eyes kept darting from my hands, to my face, and back again, shock still clearly the most prevalent emotion on her face. It only took me a second to decide letting my hands continue south—show her what a real man looks like.

_Kartik 2, Gemma 1_.

Just as I was about to yank my bottoms down, I heard Gemma shout, "NO! Please, I _beg_ of you, keep your pants on." (**Meanwhile, fangirls everywhere shout "Drop 'em!"**) Just then, I saw Simon, her boyfriend, walk into the studio, scanning the room for Gemma. I decided to give her one last jab before I went back to film another scene.

"Right, baby. I get you," I winked. "Next time…when he's not around." I made a pointed glance at Simon before I heard Fowlson call me over. I fixed my jeans before walking toward him.

Behind me, I was pretty sure I could hear Gemma bitching, "Where have you been? Did you _see_ that asshole? He's so gross." I smiled like I had just bought the candy bar with the last golden ticket to the Wonka factory.

_Kartik 3, Gemma 1_.

---

A/N: So, how was Chapter 1? I had fun writing this chapter, and I'm looking forward to having more fun with Kartik's dialogue so long as I get reviews.

So please review, or you'll break Kartik's heart and the Poppy Warriors will pay you an unpleasant visit.


	3. Pippip Cheerio!

A/N: Chapter 2 is here. Kartik has a run-in with a certain female…but you'll just have to read to find out whom it is. This chapter is dedicated to Phoenix818, the Gemma to my Pip.

Serious disclaimer: Libba Bray owns the characters, except for Steve the director.

---

Ch 2: Pip-pip, Cheerio!

It was around nine-thirty at night by the time I'd finished filming for the day. Although there was a huge table full of food in the studio, I didn't eat much of it. So, I was starving by the time I left. I needed food, and soon. There was a Panera Bread right across the street like there was no tomorrow.

I took out my laptop I had brought with me after I finished eating and decided to catch up on my e-mails. I'd gotten so distracted by YouTube videos afterward that I didn't realize how late it was. I put my laptop away and went to leave, but there was a girl with black curls and violet eyes in front of me.

"Are you Kartik? The one who sings 'Split Screen Sadness'?"

"Yes?" There was something familiar about her face, but I couldn't yet place it. I was thinking that I'd seen her before, but I'd definitely remember meeting a person _this_ good-looking.

She extended her hand. "I'm Pippa Cross. I was supposed to be in your video." _Ohh, Pippa Cross—the girl who flaked out and left me to suffer at the hands of the redheaded priss_.

I shook her hand saying, "Yeah. I heard that you had some kind of family issue or something. Everything okay now?"

"Yes, thank you. An old friend of my father just passed, so I had to fly home for the funeral."

"Oh, damn. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Hey listen, some of my friends and I are going to go to the movies in a few minutes. Do you want to come with us?" I looked over to where Pippa had come from. There were three other girls sitting at the table—a brunette and two blondes. They were all starting over at us until I turned my head in their direction. The brunette and one of the blondes looked away immediately. But the third girl—her hair was so blonde it was almost white—stared me down. The way her eyes looked made it seem as if she was trying to mentally murder me. _What the hell is her problem?_

I was torn between what I should do and what I wanted. I should be going home since it was already eleven o'clock at night and I'm waking up at six tomorrow to be at the studio by seven (_Who's brilliant idea was it to work at seven in the morning on a Saturday?_). But I wanted—really wanted—to go to the fucking movies. I didn't even care what was playing. I could've been invited to "Gone with the Wind" and I wouldn't have given a damn if Pippa were sitting right next to me—well, maybe I would have minded a little.

It seemed like forever before the desire to sleep triumphed over my hormones—my jeans don't take to defeat easily, but I was sure they'd thank me for it later. I wasn't particularly in the mood for two hours of uncomfortable shifting if Pippa was in the mood for a hot dog. Besides, _no one_ likes a tired Kartik.

"I'd love to, but I have to get to work early tomorrow." Her face fell a little as I said this. But there was no way in _hell_ I wouldn't go on a date with her as soon as fucking possible. "But I'd like to take you out sometime this weekend if you're free."

And just like that, I was halfway in.

---

A/N: This chapter was kind of short, but also kind of important. Will Piptik action ensue? What about Karma?

Reviews get the Karma action to you faster. Who doesn't want that?


	4. Chinwag at Yonder Eatery

A/N: Day 2 of filming. Things will pick up soon, I promise. Again, I have no knowledge of the workings of the music business, so don't scorn me if I get things wrong.

P.S. I am SOOO sorry for the lack of updating. Once you get to part 2, you'll see why

P.P.S. Truth in the Moon rocks my socks!

Disclaimer: Bad boy, Kartik! Go to my room.

---

Ch 3: Chinwag at Yonder Eatery

Finally, I had gotten Pippa beneath me. I was a complete moron if I thought she couldn't look any sexier than she did at Panera Bread. Her limbs were spread across my sheets. She met me thrust for thrust. And her cleavage was _everywhere_. I almost got dizzy following her with my eyes. But the best part was her screams. They were loud to the point of being earsplitting. Her last shriek jarred me awake, leaving me hard as hell.

In an attempt to glare daggers at my "screaming" alarm clock, the green numbers read 7:15 in the morning. "Fuck." My shower would have been quick if it weren't for the massive boner I was sporting. Although I'm sure it would have gotten a rise out of Gemma, I wasn't sure if the guaranteed pain was worth it.

I was met with a chorus of "You're late" and a scowl from Fowlson when I arrived at the studio at eight-thirty.

"Sorry, I woke up late," I said to Steve, the director, bypassing Fowlson altogether.

"Well, at least you both are here now so we can start reviewing what we already have and go from there."

"Both?" Just then, Gemma and Simon walked in much like yesterday—she was all over him and he was…checking out the refreshment table girl. I smiled to myself.

"Ah, Sleeping Bonehead has finally graced us with his presence," Gemma began. "I was afraid we'd have to send your prince to kiss you back to life." _Kartik 3, Gemma 2_.

"I bet it took you that whole hour and a half to come up with that remark, didn't it?" Her glare told me I was right. _Kartik 4, Gemma 2_.

"Children," Steve exhaled, irritated. "The sooner we get started, the sooner we leave, okay?" He glared pointedly the two of us, waiting for our nods of temporary truce.

Now I knew why we needed to get to the studio early. We reviewed all the footage shot yesterday, each person suggesting improvements, Gemma in particular—if you call her whining, bitching, and overall disdain for my every move constructive criticism. "Your hair looks weird." "What is your nose doing?" "Ew, tongue! No one wants to see that in a music video." Consequently, we reshot the scenes of Gemma and I on the bed the whole damn day. It only seemed natural for me to respond in kind.

"I knew you looked familiar to me yesterday when we met," I said to Gemma before she left, her dipshit boyfriend in tow.

"Oh yeah? Where have you seen me before?" Her face looked so innocent and excited I almost felt bad about what I was about to say. Almost.

"Weren't you in that one porno called _Never Been Blown_?" Both Gemma and Simon's jaws dropped straight through the floor, but only Simon looked intrigued at the idea of his girlfriend being a porn star. _Kartik 5, Gemma 2_. "It's a spinoff of some movie with Drew Barrymore, or something." Everyone started looking over at us, needing to find out if Gemma starred in an X-rated movie.

Jaw securely back in place, she replied, "I absolutely was _not_ in that movie. I have moral standards, thank you."

"Then I sure hope you have an identical twin sister who doesn't. At least she'd be a good lay." I would have continued, but my favorite extremity met the force of Gemma's knee. As she walked away, pissed off and oddly radiant, I got the sense that I had encountered Carrie White's cousin.

_Kartik 5, Gemma 7. Bitch_.

---

The damage from the kick forced me to postpone the phone call to Pippa until the next afternoon. I'd spent the rest of my D-Day lying on my bed with an ice pack between my legs. I would've invited my friends over to keep me company, but I wasn't in the mood to explain my falsetto.

Pippa and I agreed to meet for dinner on Thursday night. I was going to be working on my album all week and she handing was résumés out like she had no tomorrow. I left the studio early on Thursday to give myself time to find something to wear—not that I was conceited, I just didn't want to look like a total fucking slob. By the time I deemed myself appropriately dressed for dinner, I barely had enough time to put on cologne before sprinting out the door.

We chose to eat at one of the more casual places in town, because I didn't think either of us had that kind of money quite yet. I was just grateful I didn't need to dress in a penguin suit to eat something that probably wasn't all that good anyway.

Not surprisingly, I beat Pippa to the restaurant and had to sit in the waiting area, because, apparently, only full parties can be seated. It was then that I noticed how many stares I was receiving from _men_. Uncomfortable was an understatement. I now knew what it felt like to be at the horse up for bid at an auction.

"Hey," one guy said as he approached me.

"Hey."

"This seat taken?" he asked, pointing to the space next to me.

"No, go ahead." As he was sitting down, I noticed how well coordinated his clothes seemed to be. I hadn't really seen that before.

"Aren't you that new musician? The one who sings 'Split Screen Sadness'?"

"I am. Do you like the song?"

"Yes, I do. It's very good. And, I must say, the artist is very handsome," he giggled. _I have a fan. And an odd one at that_.

"Oh, well, thanks. It's always nice to meet a fan."

"You know, I think the video didn't do you justice. You're _much_ better looking in person." _Did he just bat his eyelashes?_

"Uh, I think it's the tone of the song. It has that depressive 'we broke up' feel to it."

"Oh, I don't really think it's because of that." I felt his hand reach for my arm and immediately wanted to take cover. "Ooh, very muscular."

I moved my arm away. "Um, yeah." Is there anything more uncomfortable than this?

"I hardly ever see exotic looking musicians such as yourself in L.A."

"Oh."

"I think that redhead was _very_ lucky to be with you in the video, especially to kiss you as well." He glanced down at my lips then back to my eyes and smiled—fucking smiled—at me. _Don't kiss me_. _Don't kiss me_. _Don't kiss me_.

"Kartik?" I looked around to see that—thankfully—my date was the one who called me.

"Oh hey! I was wondering where you were." The level of excitement in my voice could've been toned down as she approached me, but I didn't care. The guy next to me needed to know that I wasn't interested.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. Traffic was a nightmare. But, then again, that's how it always is in this city," Her laugh was beyond anything I'd ever heard. If I loved her laugh, I was absolutely positive I'd love her scream.

When I looked back, my potential stalker had vanished—hopefully due to my reaction to the hottest female I've ever seen. Standing up, I said, "You _totally_ just saved me from being picked up. You're my hero."

We walked over to the hostess who led us to our table, menus in hand. "You're welcome, but we _are_ at a restaurant in the gayest part of the city."

"We are?"

She nodded. "I'm afraid so. Didn't you notice at all?"

"I thought it was odd how the men were staring, but I didn't know where I was."

"Maybe I should show you around the city after—give you the scoop on what happens where. If you want me to, that is."

"Yeah, sure. It appears that I could use the help," I chuckled.

"Well, I'll be more than happy to help." She smiled and I smiled back.

Our small talk continued with only the few interruptions by our waiter taking our orders, bringing them to the table, and asking how they were. Good waiter, good tip.

"So," I asked Pippa a few minutes after our food was brought out to us, "have you had any luck sending out your résumés?" She sighed.

"So far I've had two rejected and the rest are still pending. I'm very nervous as to what might happen."

"I'm sure you'll get something. Directors would be morons to turn down a face like yours." She blushed.

"Thanks. But, strangely enough, I have been turned down a few times. But I have a feeling I'll get something this time and be closer to becoming a real actress."

"Sometimes I feel like what I'm doing isn't real. I'm living the life I've wanted for…forever. Now I'm worried that I'll wake up from this amazing dream."

"Don't worry. This is all real. If you'd like, I can pinch you to see if you're actually going to wake up." Her smile had the slightest hint of seduction and I was almost positive my jaw hit the floor. _I think I just fell in love_.

"Maybe later." I mirrored her smile.

"Promise?"

"Absolutely."

The next few minutes were quiet with the exception of our dinner noises and the chatter of others around us. The silence we shared was comfortable. And I quite enjoyed that.

"Have you started working on your next video?" Pippa asked.

"No, that's not going to happen for about another month. I have to work with the record company to see which song would work well as a video. Plus, there's still that release party next week."

"I'm sure that will be fun. I remember the time I went to one after I filmed my first video. At least I think I can remember it. I had a bit too much to drink that night," she laughed.

"You were in a video?" She nodded.

"I was one of Leighton Meester's friends when she sang 'Good Girls Go Bad' with Cobra Starship. But I was still able to go to the release party."

"You were in that one? I'll have to look for you the next time I watch the video."

"Well, I was wearing a wig to make my hair look shorter."

"I'll keep that in mind." More eating.

"So, back to the video, I have a question."

"Okay, shoot."

"What was it like working with your female lead? Because I've heard that the actors are either rude or really nice."

I had to bite back my scoff. "Rude" wasn't a strong enough word. "She was…" Whiny? Bitch? Hot? _Wait, what?_ "…a total nightmare. She essentially made it clear that she hated me from the second we met. And, in the review, she criticized everything I did."

"Oh wow, that's awful. I don't know what could've made her not like you. You're, clearly, a very nice guy and she must be blind not to see that."

"Well, thanks, but I held my own," I chuckled and she laughed with me.

"Well then, here's to not letting negative influences affect our jobs," she toasted.

"Cheers." My glass rose and clinked with hers.

Aside from being hit on buy another guy, the night had gone unbelievably well. We talked and joked. She even showed me around the city until early in the morning. I _definitely_ had every intention to see Pippa again. And again. And again.

If you wanted to get into Jessica Alba's pants, why wouldn't you continue to go out with her?

---

A/N: Wow. TONS of dialogue. Never done that before. Again I'm SO sorry for the forever-long hiatus. Take me back? I'm pretty sure there's going to be more KARMA in Chapter 4, but I'll have to see where the pen takes me. Suggestions are always welcome. So PLEASE review and tell me what you think.


	5. Might Need a French Letter After This

A/N: I know, I know. I'm a HUGE update fail. And I am UBER sorry about that. But, (I think) the most important chapter so far is FINALLY here! YAY!

Truth in the Moon is my hero! Just read her stuff. Do it.

Disclaimer: If I bought "Don't Trust Me" on iTunes, does that technically mean I own it?

Ch 4: You Might Need a French letter After This

This was it. The day that my video to "Split Screen Sadness" got released. Broadcasted on rock video countdowns across the nation—maybe even across the globe—and "on Youtube without a doubt," Fowlson said.

I'd been watching television all day and had yet to see the video. _Am I on the right channel?_ I flipped through them. _No, I don't think this is it_. Flipped some more. It hadn't crossed my mind just to search for it on the Internet—I was a purist of sorts in that way. Books had always entertained me more than computers and one video was not about to change that—even if it was my first one. Ever.

At that moment, my phone rang. I answered it, smiling. "How's my favorite budding actress doing?"

"_I've been better_," Pippa sighed. I had quickly come to recognize some of her habits to indicate something good or bad. And this was definitely bad.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"_I'll tell you that in a second. But first, I want to say that I_ love _your video. It totally fits with the lyrics_."

"You're watching it?"

"_Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?_"

"I've been flipping channels all fucking day and I haven't seen it yet. What channel is it on?"

"_One sixty, but it's over now_." I missed my video? My very first music video and I completely missed it.

I threw the television remote across the room and let out a frustrated sigh. "So what's the matter?"

"_I can't go to the party with you tonight_."

_Fuck_. "What? Why?"

"_I have to babysit, of all things. I know I probably sound like a total flake right now, but I really am telling the truth. I swear_." This was the second career event for me that she would miss—the first being the actual filming of the video—but she really sounded sincere. But it didn't stop the fact that I had no desire to go to the party now.

I huffed. "I was hoping we could've made the world jealous by showing up together."

"_I know. I was too. But I promise to make it up to you_."

"Yeah? How?"

"_That, honey, is a surprise_." I could almost hear the devious tone in her smile as she said those words. I couldn't wait until the next time I saw her. "_Shit. I have to go, but I'll definitely be texting you tonight_."

"Can't wait," I half-smiled.

"_Bye_." And she was gone. For now.

Before long, the time to leave for the première party had arrived and I wanted to do nothing more than eat cold leftover pizza because going anywhere without a hot date wasn't my idea of a good time. Plus, I could almost guarantee that Gemma bitch and her boyfriend would be there, making me sick. But the party was for me, so I couldn't not go. With a heavy sigh, I made my way out of my apartment and to the street to hail a cab.

Upon immediate arrival at the club, a sense of dread mixed with a hint of nausea hit me like George Foreman in a boxing match. The urge to rush back to the taxi was overwhelming, but there were witnesses everywhere. And, unfortunately, Fowlson was one of them.

"You were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago," he barked as he approached me.

"Traffic," I lied. The look on his face screamed "Bullshit."

"Everyone has been waiting for you to show up. So go inside and mingle and be polite. And don't over do it on the alcohol."

"Sir, yes sir!" I saluted like the good military man I wasn't and headed inside for a much needed scotch.

Much like any other party, the music was too loud, the dancing was too awful, and the crowd was too drunk. I mingled with "everyone," some of whom I recognized, the majority I didn't. An hour of mind-numbing talk later and I was about to pull a gun on myself and end the agony when 3OH!3's "Don't Trust Me" started playing on the loud speakers.

Immediately after the song began, I spotted a familiar redhead out of the corner of my eye. This time, however, the blonde who glared daggers at me in Panera Bread instead of her shit-for-dick boyfriend accompanied her. Facing them, I watched as the girls danced and wondered why I was so jealous of the blonde and disturbed by the minimal arousal they invoked in me. Still, I couldn't keep my eyes away.

"Enjoy the show?" I could hear the smirk in her tone; I didn't have to see her face to know it was there.

"Not as much as you seemed to," I smiled.

"Please. I have a boyfriend."

"Who isn't here, which is probably for the best. I tend to intimidate other men with my…popularity among women." I winked. She scoffed.

"You sound like some horny second-rate gypsy." She was getting annoyed. And I loved it.

"Oh, babe, you know me too well."

"One, don't call me 'babe.' Two, it's very obvious how badly you want to get laid."

"I never said I wasn't. The only one trying to hide that here is you."

"I've never said anything like that," Gemma countered.

"You don't have to, I can see it. And you, clearly," I swept my eyes over her body for a more dramatic effect. _Damn_, "are nearly screaming."

"Oh, really?" She stepped closer, intentionally trapping me between herself and the wall behind me. This was bound to get interesting fast. "And how do you think you could possibly satisfy me?"

"Simple, love. First, I'll tell you that you're the most beautiful woman in the world while I kiss your neck. And then I'll say 'I'll never ask for anything again if I'm able to give you what you need.' Your guard will crumble and you will be given the best sex of your life." To prove my point, my southerly region twitched just at the thought of it. _Down, boy_.

"What the hell are you waiting for, then?" she asked.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. What are you waiting for?"

Shock. Sheer and complete shock ran through me. Never in my life had I been so stunned. So lost was I in thought about Gemma that it took a while for her next question to register. "Oh, I'm man enough."

"Then let's see how you handle this." I was pulled toward her roughly and, within an instant, her lips were on mine. And, holy shit, they felt so damn good.

Much too soon, Gemma pulled away. "Have a great night, _babe_," she laughed. I heard more than saw her walk away; my eyes had refused to open, reveling in the feeling from the seconds prior. After much coaxing, my lids lifted and Gemma was nowhere to be seen. I could still feel her lips on mine as my fingers rose to my mouth.

_What the hell just happened?_

A/N: This chapter was a LONG time coming, but I'm glad it's finally out. And I think that you are too. So send some love back by reviewing. Please?


	6. Berks and Jerks

A/N: I know I'm a HUGE fail for taking forever to update. 10,000 apologies. Hopefully this chapter will begin to make up for it?

Disclaimer: I own no one, sadly *tears up*

Ch 5: Berks and Jerks

It was several days after the party for the video release of "Split Screen Sadness" and my head was still spinning with what had happened that night—although most of it came in fragmented pieces. Still, the memory of Gemma's lips was inescapably fresh in my mind. I couldn't shake those feelings away. This, of course, was concerning to no end since Pippa and I were together—official as of the morning after the party. You can say what you want about that move somehow being related to the kiss, I don't give a shit. So lost was my mind in thoughts of the two women I've recently met, I almost didn't hear my cell phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"_Kartik! Finally! How've you been, man?_" a male on the other end questioned.

"Ithal?"

"_No, it's your mom_. _Of course it's me_." _Wow_. Ithal was my best friend in Maryland. I hadn't seen or heard from him in so long.

"Oh hey! How are you?" I asked.

"_I'm good_. _Just trying to see if I could visit my best friend_."

"Visit?"

"_Yeah, you know, go over to your place like always_," he chuckled. I was just about to ask if he was in L.A. when the call dropped. _Odd_. There was a loud banging on my door seconds after my phone was placed on the counter. _Who the hell is here?_

"Surprise!" Ithal yelled once the door was out of his line of vision to see me, stunned, on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, stepping aside to let my friend into the apartment.

"Visiting you," he replied, walking over the threshold. "Nice place."

I thanked him, closing the door. "It's all I could afford on my low budget."

"Low budget? I thought you were selling out on that album already."

"But it doesn't hurt to save," I retorted.

"Eh, You're going to be loaded soon. So, there's no need to be doing that."

My vision became dark as I rolled my eyes at my earn-it-and-burn-it best friend. "So I assume you need a place to crash?"

"You know me too well." His familiar wide smile appeared and I suddenly came to realize how much I missed him—platonically speaking, of course.

"Yeah, yeah. Want anything?"

"No thanks, I'm fine," he replied, placing his luggage on the floor and sitting on my couch. I sat down on the other side.

"So what's up?"

"Not much. I'm thinking about leaving, but I'm not sure if I should."

"Leaving Maryland?" Ithal nodded. "Why?"

"Someone's trying to change my mind on things."

"Holly?" He nodded with a love struck goofy smile completely taking over his face. "I thought you guys were just casual."

"A lot has changed since you left, Kartik. I mean, she makes me feel things that I have _never_ felt before."

"Wow. Good for you, man."

"Thanks," he smiled. "Have you found anyone since you moved here?"

I nodded. "She's an actress."

"I'll bet."

Not wanting to delve into my personal life any more than that, I decided to change the subject. "So, what does Holly want to do with her life?"

"She wants to make it as a filmmaker. Right now she's trying to find a school around this area, which is the other reason why I'm here I'm looking for schools for her."

"So then why are you on my couch?"

"I've been looking at schools since ten o'clock yesterday morning. I found a few schools, but, right now, I need a break. But enough about me, dude. What's it like being a famous musician and having thousands of girls want to get into your pants?" he laughed, although it didn't seem quite that amusing. My eyes rolled again.

"Not all of them want to."

"Well, besides the lesbians." I snorted.

"What do you mean 'not all of them'? I thought that's what happens to musicians."

"Apparently, not all girls like musicians."

"What happened?" Ugh. I was _so_ not in the mood to get into this.

"Some actress in my video."

"The redhead?" I nodded.

"She's the biggest bitch on the face of the planet."

"Hmm, interesting," he remarked, sitting in a way a therapist would and assuming to hold a pen and legal pad. "Go on."

"With what?"

"With what this girl does. How does it make you feel?"

"Do we _really_ have to discuss this?"

"Yes," Ithal smirked. I sighed.

"She pisses me off. Are we done now?"

"Nope, you didn't tell me much."

"What's there to tell?"

"What has she done specifically? It's okay to go into detail." _Oh dear lord_…

"She criticizes everything I do. And she's prissy."

"Anything else?" he asked.

"She kneed me." Just the mention alone of that time made a shudder run through my entire body—not in the good way. Ithal could barely hide his laughter as he examined his invisible notes.

"Looks to me that you're in love with this girl." _What?_

"How the fuck did you get that conclusion?"

"Dude, it's kindergarten logic: whenever a boy or girl show hatred toward the opposite sex means that that they like them." Clearly what had happened between Gemma and me was very elementary. I scoffed.

"Okay," Ithal breathed. "I need to send what I have to Holly to see if she'll like any of them. Then you're taking me out."

"Where am I taking you?"

"Near the beach. I want to show you where I might be living." After a lengthy call to Holly, Ithal and I made our way to my car so that we could do some kind of house hunting—still platonically.

"She said to wait here for her," Ithal commented as we got out of the car, "but I don't see her around."

"Well, there's a pub a couple of blocks down if you want to wait for her there."

"Sure, why not," he shrugged.

IPOV

Out of all the years that Kartik and I have been friends, I don't think I've ever seen him drink like _that_. The bartender was handing him refill after refill. I seriously hoped Kartik had enough money in his wallet for me to pay, since, guaranteed, he won't be able to.

"Here's the thing," Kartik slurred. "I don't even _like_ redheads."

"Then how come you talk about the redhead?"

"You asked me about her in the first place."

"But you haven't stopped talking about her since," I rebutted. He shook his head.

"But I will tell you something. She _kissed_ me. Here." His right pointer finger landed on his lips.

"You mean a real kiss?" He nodded. "Wow. How was it?"

"There was tongue. And sucking."

"Sounds like you liked it," I smirked.

"Oh yeah."

"Probably so much that—oh, I don't know—want that to happen again."

"Pippa would _kill_ me if she found out," Kartik argued. I shrugged.

"Well, I haven't heard you say much about her just the redhead, which brings me back to the conclusion that you're in love with her." He glared at me.

"I do not _love_ her."

"It doesn't seem that way to me."

"Well, you're wrong."

"I disagree."

A/N: We got to see some Ithal! A surprise, was it not? Hopefully Chapter 6 will be along much faster than this chapter. BUT I can guarantee that we'll see some more KARMA action.


	7. Randy Gone Wrong

A/N: Again, I am a HUGE update fail, to which I apologize wholeheartedly. Consider this chapter an apology?

Disclaimer: Soy dueña de nada ~ I own nothing.

Ch 6: Randy Gone Wrong

Several weeks had passed since Ithal had dropped by my apartment. Much of the night we had spent can be vaguely recalled through a memory copiously filled with alcohol. Never before had I ever had that much to drink and that decision was instantly regretted the next morning when I was awoken by my best friend's exceedingly too chipper and happy behavior.

Today, however, fully recovered and completely energized, was a fabulous day for a run. The sun shone brightly in the afternoon sky with green summer leaves preparing to transform their colors for the fast-approaching autumn. Cloudless blue heavens stretched for miles, and the perfectly timed breezes abated the sensation of being overheated.

Unexpectedly—although nothing should really be unexpected anymore—a familiar figure appeared in the distance. It only took an instant to know who it was. _Of all the parks in the city, she jogs in mine_. Leaning forward to tie her shoe, it was the opportunity I couldn't resist: ass so completely in the air it would be a sin not to smack it. After all, I didn't want to be punished for defying temptation.

Simultaneously yelping and shooting straight up, she looked furiously around for the perpetrator until finding me. Red hair to match her raging red face, she yelled, "What was that for?"

"You were bent over. I couldn't resist," I winked.

"Why are you so irritating?"

"Why do you rise to the occasion? Because, secretly, you know that my comments drive you wild and your superego can't stand it?"

Gemma's eyes narrowed. "No."

"I think I'm right," I smiled arrogantly.

"You are _such_ a child."

"I'm only a child, because you're too busy with a stick up your ass to have a little fun."

Her hands flew to her hips. "I do not have a stick up my ass and I do too know how to have fun. I read books."

Suddenly, a vision of Gemma lounging in a chair and reading a book flashed through my head. It was incredibly sexy. _Wait, sexy?_ I mentally shook my head of the image before continuing. "Hot damn! Hold the phone! She reads books." *pretends fist is mic* "Tell me, what was it that was so _riveting_?"

Her eyes rolled, almost completely to the back of her head. "At least I do something valuable for my brain. What do you do? Play mindless video games for hours on end?"

I scoffed. "Baby, I make music."

"Anything else, Captain Obvious?"

"I get a rise out of you, much like I'm doing now," I smiled and she scoffed.

"Like I said, nothing that stimulates the brain."

"Music moves your soul, rocks you to the core." My eyes pass over her body in mock scrutiny. _Wow_. "You don't seem to be thus rocked."

"You talked about how music makes you feel—not the significance of what it does to your brain. Come to think of it, do you even have a brain, Kartik?" she smirked.

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "I have more of a brain than your boyfriend can dream of. Speaking of him, why isn't he out here with you, enjoying the way your ass sways back and forth when you run? I know _I'd_ never let you out of my sight if I was your boyfriend."

"He had to take care of some very important business matters, so he wasn't able to join me on my run. But, then again, he could hardly ever keep up with me. I'm a pretty fast runner."

"I'm fast too. I'm sure I'd have _no_ problem keeping up," I winked.

"Wanna bet?" she smirked.

"Always."

"All right, first one to the big oak tree is the winner."

"On the count of three. One…two…" My feet hit the ground running—literally—before the count of three, to which I heard Gemma call out, "Hey!" and start running behind me. Much to my shock, disbelief, and disappointment, Gemma reached the tree first with me relatively close behind her panting like a dog on a hot day.

"Ha! I _told_ you that you couldn't keep up with me." We stood in silence for a few minutes to catch our breath before she spoke again. "You know, I think you're right."

"I usually am," I panted.

She walked closer to me in a way that was frightening. Seductive, but frightening. "Maybe my id _is_ telling me to fuck your brains out. I've just been ignoring it until now. But I can't stand it anymore. I need you. Let's have sex right here. Right now." My entire body was shoved against the tree trunk. "In front of all these people." I couldn't even tell if she was joking or not until she started to lean in. I _wanted_ to kiss her. Even with sweat she smelled good. _And yet…_

"Wait. I—"

Her eyebrows quirked. "Yes?"

GPOV

His scent climbed through my nose and soared straight to my brain. Cinnamon, sandalwood, and fresh laundry. The sweat on his forehead only added to a feeling that was familiar and new all at once; familiar because I had experienced it before and new because it was so much stronger. It hit me like a wave and I was knocked down with little resistance. Simon never smelled like this.

_Simon!_

My thoughts immediately refocused. I couldn't kiss Kartik. I was with Simon. I cared about Simon. Kartik was seemingly having similar thoughts. He looked so at war with himself that I almost wondered what was troubling him. Luckily, with the ass-smack incident was fresh in my memory, I left Kartik to his turmoil.

The sky had turned gray while jogging home—a rarity for Los Angeles—and it felt like a bad omen of some sort. Raindrops started to fall as I reached the steps of my apartment building. It was only one flight of stairs until I could indulge in the hot flow of water onto my skin.

Something was different immediately after entering the apartment. There were voices, noises spilling into the living room. Setting my keys and music player down, I made my way to the source of the noises. Closing in, I could tell that one person was unmistakably Simon; the second was high-pitched and unfamiliar. Both voices, however, were coming from the bedroom. _Our bedroom_.

The space between the door and its frame so far apart it seemed as though they had argued and were no longer on speaking terms, there was no denying anything at that point. Sadness, anger, and confusion all sparked inside my body simultaneously, making it difficult not to cause the two of them irreversible physical and psychological pain.

"You know, when you said you were going to be 'doing things' today, I didn't know you meant 'fucking a girl that isn't you in our bed.' My mistake."

At the sound of my voice, Simon and his tramp broke apart and turned toward me with shocked and horrified expressions on their faces.

"Babe! I didn't know you'd—"

"Find out that you're cheating on me? No, that's just a funny coincidence, isn't it? I go out for some exercise and come back to find my boyfriend fucking someone else." With a glare at the girl, I raged, "Get your clothes on and get the fuck out of my apartment." Within a blink she did just that. At least she was smart enough to follow my orders.

Once the apartment door closed, my thoughts surprisingly landed on Kartik and how he was always willing to "help" me. I tended to disregard those comments because of his behavior, but now, looking back, I couldn't help but wonder if there was a deeper meaning behind what he said. _Was there? Did he actually mean that he knew he could be better for me?_ This was all too much to handle.

"I can't believe it," I muttered.

"Can't believe what?"

I glared at Simon. "None of your concern."

"Baby, I—" he began.

"Don't you _dare_ 'baby' me, Simon! You don't have the right—let alone the privilege—to call me that." Anger still flowing in my veins, I headed for the closet to take his clothes from the closet. He was fully clothed by the time I walked to the window.

"Gemma, please, we can talk about this. I love you."

"Like you ever did," I scoffed, opening the window.

"Those are my clothes!"

"Oh, are they?" A collage of denim and cotton, white and color, leapt into the air to snow gracefully to the dirty streets of Los Angeles. _An improvement_, I thought.

In a blink, I'm facing Simon, his expression trying to border on sincere. "Please. I'm begging you—"

"You can beg all you want," I said as I pulled away from him. There is _nothing_ you can do to change my mind." Suddenly, a black object made its way into my peripheral vision. It was Simon's wallet. "Ooh!" Picking it up, I walked to the kitchen to grab a pair of scissors. Never believed the idea of cutting plastic could have been so fun.

He followed me. "Give me back my wallet, Gemma."

I ignored him. "My, my, my, so many credit cards." Inch by colorful inch, my pleasure and excitement grew. So much so that I felt a hint of sadness when I had nothing left to cut. I handed the cards in pieces back to Simon. "Now, kindly remove yourself from my sight before I hurt you."

"But, babe," he protested with a genuinely sad face only because his cards were now destroyed beyond repair, "we can work this out. I know we can."

"No, we can't," I replied as I pushed Simon to the door.

"At least let me explain."

"I don't want to hear it. Leave," I commanded, as the door opened. He sighed, regretfully stepping over the threshold to the more forgiving outside world.

"Fine, I'm going, just…call me when you've calmed down, okay?"

"Don't hold your breath." I paused, pretending to think. "On second thought—" The door was slammed shut and fully locked within a blink, with crying being the only thing left to do.

I did just that.

A/N: I KNOW this chapter is a long time coming, but I had this thing called college happen to me. Trust me, it sucked. But now, KARMA is back and will hopefully stay for a while longer.

In the mean time, please review?

Next chapter I'm thinking more GPOV to give the story a nice twist.


	8. Clanger Banger

A/N: So, here's the plan—I decided to do both KPOV and GPOV in this chapter and then do all GPOV next chapter. I hope you don't mind that. I wouldn't think so, since we all love Kartik.

So, I forgot to mention this last chapter, but I want to thank MissBreePhoenix613 for proofreading last time and this one.

Anyway, as usual, I own nothing.

Ch 7: Clanger Banger

KPOV

Pippa and I were over. Just like that. The blink of an eye. The wrong word was all it took for her to kick my ass out of her apartment, threatening damage if I ever came near her again. In her defense, I _did_ deserve it. I said the wrong name. _Her_ name. Of all the women I knew, she was the one that was on my mind.

She was stuck up and obnoxious and everything I didn't want in a girlfriend. Yet thoughts of her constantly entered my head, disrupting all other tasks I had to be focused on. Except writing.

The night Pippa and I broke up, word musings—phrases—seemed to fly from my brain, to my hand, to paper. Within a matter of days, a whole song appeared in my notebook. The only thing missing was the tune to go with it.

With writer's block and a few weeks span of having little food in the refrigerator, I decided that it was about time to venture into the real world and to go grocery shopping. In a matter of minutes, given the relatively short walk to the store, I had a basket in hand and was perusing my way through the aisles.

The produce section was surprisingly crowded at this hour with customers of indiscriminating shapes and sizes. All of us had the same objective—a point made even clearer when another person reached for the pineapple I was reaching for. It didn't register, however, until our fingers touched and a shock pulsed through my hand. I turned to see from whom it came. _It's her_.

"Hi."

"Hi." She was surprised to see me; that much was obvious.

"How've you been?"

"Been okay. How about you?"

_Attracted, confused, in love_. Love? That was a word I'd never thought I'd hear myself say. Love is what devours your soul and leaves you with nothing. But this…this was different. Somehow. "I've…had an interesting week."

She laughed weakly. "Yeah, the same goes for me."

"Really?" She nodded. "So," I began, remembering where we were. "I'm going to hand you this and get one of my own." _Great narration, dumbass_, I thought as the pineapple passed from my hands to hers.

"Thanks," she smiled.

Just then, a girl with white-blonde hair rounded the corner and approached Gemma. I recognized her instantly. She was Pippa's friend from Panera all those weeks ago. I decided to make a run for it.

"You're welcome. I guess I'll see you around."

"Bye." With that, I left produce and fled on to deli.

GPOV

"Good riddance," the female voice next to me said. It was Felicity, my brother's ex girlfriend and my best friend in Los Angeles.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He's my best friend's ex." I had heard rumors about them being a couple, but I didn't really believe they were serious until now.

"What happened?"

"He decided to scream some other girl's name when he came inside her." Never one to mince words, Felicity shuddered in disgust.

"Oh, that's wrong. But at least he wasn't cheated on like I was."

The next emotions on her face were shock and anger. "You're taking his side? For all Pippa knows, he _was_ cheating on her."

"It's not like you know what name he shouted," I protested.

"She said it was 'Jenna' or something that sounded close to that. All she told me was that he came home from a run all excited, boned her, and shouted some other girl's name."

_Oh my God. No, it couldn't be me. That's insane_. But the last time I saw him was on a run. And he called out a name that sounded similar to 'Jenna.' My head was spinning. This was all too much, too fast. I needed air.

"Gemma." Felicity's voice brought me back to the present. "Are you warm?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm just going to pay for this and go."

"Well, okay. I'll talk to you later," she said, hugging me. Once free from her grasp, I picked up some additional items that I knew I needed and checked out at the cash register. Thoughts of him kept cropping up all the way back to my apartment. It was impossible to shake him.

_Did I want to?_

A/N: We're almost there; only a couple more chapters until the end. Sorry it's a long time coming. But life happens.

As I said, I switched the chapters around so next time it will be ALL GPOV. The dialogue is all written out and, quite honestly, I think it's a fun read.

ANYWAY, review?


	9. Stone the Crows!

A/N: I'm the WORST person at uploading chapters! I'm SUPER DUPER sorry. My life has been kind of hectic and a mess since I last updated and I can't say when I'll be writing the next chapter of this story. HOWEVER, this chapter is the longest one to date. So, hopefully, that makes up for it even in the teeniest way. Yes?

Much thanks to MissBreePhoenix for beta'ing. Read her stories. Just do it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even a social life

Ch 8: Stone the Crows!

GPOV

Five days since the run-in with Kartik at the grocery store and my head was still spinning from everything. He's been a sexist douchebag since we first met, but he was perfectly civil at the store. _Was the sexism just a cover? Has he _actually_ undergone a personality change? What about the name being called out—was it mine?_ Thoughts spun around so much that my head started to ache.

Taking a much-needed recess from Kartikland, I made my way to the freezer for an after-dinner snack. Almost as soon as I sat down, there was an obnoxious banging on the door. "Who the hell is that?"

"Surprise!" I heard as soon as my vision was only half-blocked. Surprise it was, indeed. With big grins plastered on their faces, my two best friends (Delia and Kristy) stood before me, carrying nothing more than overnight bags.

"What are you doing here?"

"We haven't heard from you in a while," Delia replied as she hugged me, "so we came to see you."

"Sorry." I hugged her back. "I've been busy with work and stuff." We let go then, allowing for the ladies to enter my apartment and for me to close and lock the door behind them. "You two must be tired."

"Ugh, tell me about it," Kristy groaned. "Five hours of flying and a total creep sitting next to me for the two hour layover. If Wes were there, he'd have killed the guy."

"I almost did," chimed Delia.

"Speaking of him, how are things going between you?" I asked.

"Oh, you know him—when he's not asking for sex, he's asleep, and even _then_ there are no guarantees." Delia and I shuddered, to which Kristy lightly laughed.

"What about you, Delia?" I asked, "Are you seeing someone?"

"Yes, his name is Jason. He plays the guitar _and_ the harmonica. Plus he's really sweet. You'd totally love him. _Anyway_, we have a plan."

"And that is…?"

"Girls' night! Just like when we were little, but with booze!" Her face dead serious, she asked, "You have booze, right?"

"Delia, where's your head? It's Gemma—of course she has booze," Kristy interrupted.

"You'll never let me live that down, will you?"

"Nope," they both retorted.

"We need pajamas first, though," Delia said. "It needs to be authentic." With that, all three of us parted ways to change clothes. Delia and Kristy reemerged in thin, frilly sets and stared in horror at my comfy sweatpants and t-shirt.

"Did you steal those clothes from a beggar on the street in order to get them?" Kristy asked.

"I like to be comfortable when I sleep."

"You're in Los Angeles. You need to dress like it." I rolled my eyes promptly before Delia entered my room to raid my wardrobe. Not soon after, she came back with a skimpy red slip I'd never seen before. "Why does this still have the tag on it?"

"Where did you find that?"

"Hidden under your pretty shirts. If you wanted to hide it, you should've found a better—"

"That shit-bag!"

"What shit-bag?" questioned Kristy.

"Simon," I growled, grabbing the slip and heading to the bathroom to try it on. When I exited, a camera flash nearly blinded me.

"Wow," Delia commented, "you look hot." I examined the image. She was right—that slip fit my figure nicely—but I was still too furious to thank her.

"I think…it's time to start drinking," interrupted Kristy before heading to the kitchen to grab three shot glasses, a bottle of whiskey, and some snacks while Delia and I sat on the couch.

"So Simon is…" Kristy started once she was on the couch and passed around the glasses.

"My ex. He was real winner." I scoffed.

"What happened?"

The shot hit my throat before I responded. The liquor burned all the way down my esophagus and up to my ears. "Things were great at first, but then he got awfully busy with 'meetings' and 'boys' nights.' He didn't even care what that prick said to me."

"Prick?"

"You know that music video I was in, 'Split Screen Sadness'?" My friends nodded. "_That_ prick." The two of them took their shots and Kristy quickly refilled all three glasses.

"Wait, the musician?" Delia asked. "What did he do?"

"The very first day of shooting, he pulls down his pants and asks me to give him a blowjob." Kristy burst into laughter. "Then, the next day, he called me easy and a porn star, and the only thing Simon did was get this aroused look on his face. He didn't even bother to defend my honor." We all took another shot.

"Dick."

"Delia!" I exclaimed, surprised while Kristy simply refilled the glasses.

"What? I curse. Dick, dick, dick, dick—"

"I think Washington changed you."

"No, I think it was the boys," Kristy corrected.

"Did it involve you doing something with one of them?" I smirked.

"Oh, grow up, Gemma," replied Delia. "I hang out with the boys from the Rez in my free time."

"Which is why she's also been ignoring me," Kristy added.

"Hey! No I haven't," exclaimed Delia, offended. "I do stuff with you."

"If you two weren't best friends, you'd sound like an old married couple." I laughed; my friends narrowed their eyes at me before all three of us took shots.

"So, what happened to Simon after your porn career?" Kristy asked, refilling our glasses for the umpteenth time.

"He went out more often to the point where I rarely saw him. Then, on day, I came home from a run and found him and his slut in my bed. Had to burn all the sheets for safe measure."

"You know what you need: Mr. Wickham," Delia said, confusing Kristy and me before realizing her error. "No! Not him. The other one—the good one."

"Mr. Darcy?" I asked through my fairly drunk thought process.

"YES! Do you have him—the movie?"

"On the shelf under 'P.'"

Although _Pride & Prejudice_ was one of my favorite novels and films, something about it felt off—and it wasn't because I had been taking shots. It somehow felt…familiar, but I couldn't pinpoint it until after the scene in which Lizzie Bennet rejects Mr. Darcy's first proposal.

"I hate that ass," I proclaimed, taking a shot.

"Wickham?" Kristy asked.

"No, Kartik."

"Why—other than for the porn star thing?"

"He called me out on my sex life." She laughed.

"Maybe he was just showing concern for you," offered Delia.

"Concern? He made fun of Simon and then volunteered himself to provide me with more affection than Simon ever had."

"He knew that Simon was a jerk, so he wanted to be there for you…in a rather unconventional way."

"Although, one time, there were lips…and tongues. And it was…" I felt a goofy smile spread across my face without being able to get myself in check, for I was too far gone from the whiskey.

"You are _so_ into him!" exclaimed Kristy.

I snapped to then. "What? No I'm not!" I retorted.

"He's your Mr. Darcy," Delia shouted, clapping.

I shook my head vehemently before reviewing key scenes of the film: both the public dance and Bingley's private one; the piano playing at Lady Catherine's house; the first Darcy proposal; and the return of Bingley to the Bennet's house. Then it hit me. "Oh my God. I'm into him."

A flash temporarily blinded me as a photo was taken. "You made me see spots."

"This one's a keeper. You need to remember this forever," Delia remarked before losing balance and falling on the floor. "OW!" She laughed.

Anything that followed the rest of the night progressed in a haze of alternating darkness and camera flashes. I woke up the next morning with a splitting headache and the famous Jane Austin novel opened to Darcy's first proposal.

_It's going to be a long day_.

A/N: So…how was it? Do you forgive me, even just a little bit? Like I said, I don't know when I'll be able to update this next, but I'm determined to finish this story (especially considering that there's not much left :O)

Please review? Even though I don't deserve it.


	10. Fallen Arse over Tit

A/N: It's arrived! The last full chapter before the epilogue. Enjoy!

Ch 9: Fallen Arse over Tit

In the midst of the going-for-a-run fiasco and the grocery store encounter, there was work actually being done. I was working on my album while radio stations had been playing my new single, "Love Soon," and there was enough popularity to warrant a music video. Scene concepts and wardrobe ideas were discussed for a few weeks while sets were found or created and leading ladies were auditioned—in all of which my opinion was not wanted. I had no knowledge of final decisions until Filming Day.

My alarm had gone off very early that morning so that scenes of me by myself could be filmed before the actresses—the leading lady and a group of friends—arrived. I was fighting off sleep during a break when Steve came up to me to talk about my "love interest."

"Huh?" I yawned.

"I said, 'isn't it a coincidence that Gemma's playing your love interest again?'" Then I saw her. She was sitting in a chair getting her make-up done when she looked at me and smiled a little before turning her attention back to the artist. Her moronic boyfriend was nowhere in sight.

"Uh, yeah," was the only response I could muster.

"The two of you had such great on-screen chemistry in the first video that, when she came to audition, we couldn't pass her up."

"Right…"

"It should be interesting when you do your more intimate scenes together."

"What?" Utter shock washed over me even though it shouldn't have. If she's playing my love interest, we have to have at least one scene of just the two of us together. Steve nodded.

"Oh, yeah. She'll hang all over you, run her hands along your torso, kiss your neck—all the sexy activities without it being _too_ sexy."

_I'm in trouble_.

"Okay guys, that's a wrap!" Steve shouted and the studio erupted in cheers. I was more than glad to be finished filming. There were only so many hours I could take of Gemma pretending to come on to me. It's not that I didn't get hard every time she ran her hand down my chest—which I did—I just couldn't take the idea of her doing that to her boyfriend. _He didn't even care when I flirted with her. Why would she still be with him?_ I was putting my guitar away when I felt someone behind me.

"Hey." _It's her_.

"Hey." I heard her walk around, so that she was now in my periphery.

"I liked how the video went. It's a good song," Gemma said._ Since when does she give compliments?_

"Yeah, thanks. You were good too."

"Thanks." For the first time ever, a very uncomfortable silence fell between us. And I fucking hated it. I started going through my mind for something—anything—to say. "You know, some people thought there was something going on between us when we did the street scene with your 'friends'." _Way to go dumbass! What will you say next, 'By the way, I'm in love with you'?_

"Yeah?" She stepped closer then, unknowingly testing me. Any closer and I might combust. "That must mean we have great chemistry or something."

"Looks like it," I said, putting my guitar in its case.

"How did you come up with that song?" _Shit_. _Not that question_. For a moment I couldn't decide how to respond—tell her the kind of embarrassing truth or lie through my teeth and not look back. Unfortunately, the honest part of me won out.

"I—uh—actually started writing it after we saw each other in the park."

"Really?"

"Umm, yeah."

"Did it give you inspiration or something?" Did she have to be so fucking interested? Maybe lying would have been the better choice. Too late now.

I made it a point to shuffle my feet before finally looking at her again, both as a punishment for her and a calming period for me. "You could say that."

"Umm, h-how so?" I snickered to myself at her now apparent nervousness. Gaining some of my asshole confidence back, I moved a few steps closer to her.

"Well, there was this girl in my first music video. She was a real pain in the ass." I heard Gemma's breath catch, knowing she caught on but wondering if this knowledge was positive. "So I started to flirt with her right in front of her boyfriend. At the release party for the video, something happened and she kissed me. And I've been fucked up ever since."

Gemma took a few minutes, to digest the information, I assumed, before finally saying, "So, you must really like this girl then."

"Yeah, well, you know how unrequited love goes."

"Unrequited?" Her voice had a hint of disbelief in it, which seemed odd, as she was _so_ infatuated with her apathetic boyfriend.

"I'd give anything to be with her, but she's with some other guy. Who am I to claim what's not mine?"

"Well, y-you could tell her how you feel. Say 'Hey baby, I love you more than anything' and just kiss her right then and there." _If only it_ were _that easy_.

"How can I be sure she wants to be kissed?"

"Just read the signs."

"That's a bit risky, isn't it?"

"Depends on what you're willing to put at stake."

What _was_ I willing to put at stake? I've already told her that I'm in love with her. She seemed to be encouraging me to kiss her. But she didn't exactly say how she felt about me. And, as far as I knew, she still had a boyfriend—a very shitty one at that.

"Screw it." I couldn't help myself as I pulled her roughly to me, taking full advantage of the lips I've been longing to taste again since the night of the party.

We broke away at the same time, getting much needed air and saying what was on our minds.

"I love you," she said, and I could have sworn my heart jumped around in my ribcage at hearing this.

"Feel like going for a run?" Gemma burst out laughing, not even stopping to breathe for a good minute, before calming back down.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

A/N: Yay! They finally got together. But you all knew they would, right? I thought so. This is the end of my latest KARMA adventure. There will be a short epilogue, so this chapter really isn't the end, but it's close.

As always, let me know what you think in a review.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

KPOV

"Hey baby! Come over here," Gemma, my girlfriend, shouted from the living room of my apartment. We were having one of our weekly stay-in date nights that we started once filming the video for "Love Soon" ended, which was a month and a half ago.

"What's going on?" I asked, plopping down on the couch with a bag of Skittles and our movie of the week—_My Best Friend's Girl_.

"It's your new video." Indeed it was. I sat there, next to Gemma, as I watched myself walk past Gemma and her "friends" on the street. Gemma coming onto me as I continued playing my guitar, which was pretty fucking difficult to do, considering the fact I was hard for the next four straight hours.

"You know," Gemma whispered in my ear, "I'm not really in the mood to watch a movie anymore." She backed up her statement with a few open-mouthed kisses on my neck. The combination of seeing us together in the video and her kissing me turned me on faster than any rabbit could ever go.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Not even bothering to turn the television off, I grabbed Gemma's hand and leapt to my bedroom, her giggling behind me.

A/N: The official end! I hope you liked the story! Send some love by reviewing?


End file.
